Let the Seventy Seventh Hunger Games Begin!
by EnvyIsMySin
Summary: -submit-a-tribute- The Hunger games - with a twist. The Capitol has tributes, too. -Currently open.
1. Submit a Tribute

Okay, so.. this story is about the "Capitol Hunger Games." This about the game they talked about at the end of Mockingjay. The capitol has been taken over again, by someone who's neither a Capitol citizen nor a rebel.

It takes place around the time when Peeta and Katniss' children would be the reaping age, if you want to use them.

The twist? There are twenty-four tributes - from both the districts and the Capitol.

The capitol mentors are still past tributes.. so I will need some mentor ideas.

This won't only focus on the games, though, it will focus on the districts' reactions too.

For the districts - only one male and one female tribute per district. So check the other tributes' districts before making your own.

This is a submit-a-tribute story. It's first-come-first-serve, unless your character description isn't clear. Oh, and the more detailed the description, the more likely they are to survive. Non-detailed ones will most likely be bloodbath tributes. You can make up to 4 tributes, but I'd prefer only 2 or 3.

EDIT: Please, if you want to make a tribute .. please make a male or capitol one. Even if they're stupid, shallow, and bloodbath tributes. Almost everyone so far has picked a district female. :/ You can still do one of those, but.. yeah.

**Tributes:**

**District Males:**

**1:**

**2:**

**3: Grayson Wayland (17)  
**

**4:**

**5: Thor Vang (17)  
**

**6:**

**7:**

**8:**

**9: Kale Maxt (17)  
**

**10:**

**11: Jarod (last name?) (15)  
**

**12: Ryan Mellark (14)  
**

**District Females:**

**1: Mary-Kate (K.T.) Taylor  
**

**2:**

**3:**

**4: Aurora Miche (14)  
**

**5: Tiffany Toms (14)  
**

**6: Gabrielle Mason (16)  
**

**7:** **Acacia "Ace" March (16)**

**8:  
**

**9: Dakota Salvatore (15)  
**

**10:** **Arissu Descott (12)**

**11: Lotus Accalia Olympia (13)  
**

**12: Lena Darkkon (15)  
**

**Capitol Males:**

**1: Tristan Erickson (16)  
**

**2: Travis Lokter (17)  
**

**3:**

**4:**

**5:**

**6:**

**Capitol Females:**

**1: Ayssa Gamble (17)  
**

**2: Jezebelle Langley (15)**

**3: Taia Lima (16)  
**

**4:**

**5:**

**6:**

**Character Template: **

Name:

Age:

Capitol or District?:

-District number:

Personality:

Physical Appearance (including usual outfit):

Mental Capacity(1 to 10):

Family:

Friends:

Romance?:

-If yes, who:

Alliances?:

-If yes, who:

Chosen or volunteered?:

-Reason? (if volunteered):

-Reaction? (if chosen):

Social Status:

Favorite Weapons (1 or 2):

Thoughts on the Capitol/Districts:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Games Strategy:

Token:

Personal History:

Interview Quote (optional):

Interview Personality (optional):

Stylist (optional):

Reaping outfit (optional):

Interview outfit (optional):

Carriage outfit (optional):

Extra information:


	2. Introducting: Ayssa, Thor, and Jezebelle

A/N: The introduction for characters will be done in third-person, past-tense. Actual chapters will be done in first-person, present-tense format, most likely. Just lettin' ya know.

Or, since I'm making one character, it might be told through his POV, since there _are_ going to be a lot of tributes.. half of which will die in the arena.

I'm actually going to narrow the Capitol tributes down to 6 per gender.. so there'll be 36 tributes total.

Sorry if this is a bit rough, it's my first time writing for months, and it was written late at night.

Oh, also, this is only the seventy-seventh because they stopped numbering them until now. No idea why, that plot hole will be filled as the story goes on.

Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish that I did, I don't and never will own the Hunger Games.

Enjoy! ^^

* * *

Ayssa Gamble stood in front of the huge mirror in her personal bathroom. She took out blood-red lipstick, spreading it across her light pink lips.

Today was the Capitol's day of reaping. Unlike the districts, which had two tributes per district, the Capitol had twelve - well this year, twenty-four - random children chosen.

How this happened, no one knows. The Mockingjay, the rebels were supposed to have won. And they did.. for a while. But then someone from neither the Capitol nor the rebel forces took over, and started the chain again.

And now, Ayssa was getting ready for reaping. _Again._

_'What a waste.' _Ayssa thought to herself, running a hand through her brushed and straightened multicolored hair. She slipped a small, sleeveless red dress over her head, that fell to about her mid-thigh, pulled on a cropped jacket and strapped on black heels.

"Mom, I'm going to take Minne to the square." Ayssa yelled as she walked down the stairs, as she grabbed her waiting sister's hand and left. She didn't wait for an answer as she slammed the door behind her.

That was another difference between the Capitol and the districts. You see, even if the Capitol participated in these games, they were still babied compared to the districts. Only those who could be possible tributes even had to go to the reaping.

She pulled Minnie along, as they walked the few blocks to the center square. "Hurry up, twerp." Ayssa muttered.

"Okay, okay! Just slow down." Minnie whined, as pulled her hand out of Ayssa's and cradled it protectively.

The older of the two slowed down slightly, but not by much.

* * *

Before they knew it, the two had reached the Capitol's square. They were stuck behind a huge hoard of teenagers, Minnie standing on tiptoe to see what was going on. It was in much more disarray here, than it was in the districts.

As the last kids filed into the square, President Tallrose walked out onto the stage. Next to her was an escort.

The president did the yearly announcement, and talked a bit more after that. Ayssa basically zoned out, not really caring what Tallrose had to say, until she heard something that startled her, from the capitol's escort.

"The first tribute is..."

* * *

Thor stood in District 5's center square, leaning against a nearby building. He tugged impatiently on the collar of his white shirt.

A blond girl came over, and stood next to Thor. "Who do you think will be chosen?" she asked, as she bounced on the balls of her feet. The girl somehow somehow managed to make it look like she was at a party - not a reaping.

"No idea." Thor replied, looking the other way, towards the stage.

He watched the district escort, a mousy, nervous-looking woman, as she shakily reached into the first glass ball, containing the names of all the males.

She slowly pulled out a paper, unfolding it. "Tarin Vang?" she called out.

Thor couldn't believe it. His little brother was chosen. His little brother, who was only twelve, on his first reaping. Time seemed to slow down as he watch his brother walk onto the stage.

"Any volunteers?" the escort called out. There was a moment of silence, and then,

"I volunteer."

* * *

Jezebelle watched as the escort called out the name of a girl, Ayssa Gamble. Everyone parted, staring expectantly at a girl with red, yellow, black and white hair, in the back.

Jezebelle blinked as the girl walked up to the stage, looking calm, collected, and even arrogant. _'How can she do that, when she just got called to be a tribute?'_ the younger girl wondered. Almost immediately, she took back those words.

When the girl reached the stage, she punched the escort, and screamed "Why the hell! Why me?" A guard rushed out and held the girl back before she could do any more damage, but didn't escort her off the stage.

"Any volunteers?" The question was met with complete silence.

Jezebelle looked away from the girl, staring at the floor as the escort called the second name.

"Jezebelle Langely."

* * *

Once the guard had pulled her back, Ayssa hung her head slightly. That was, until the second name was called.

The girl looked up, as she couldn't help but be curious. The second tribute coming up was another girl, who looked slightly younger. Her blue eyes shone with worry, but she walked up with as much confidence and grace as she could muster.

Ayssa scanned the crowd, to see if she could find this girl's family. She saw a devastated-looking pink-haired girl, clutching a smaller, green-haired boy in the middle of the crowd, and an older boy looking away, his brown hair covering his eyes.

"Any volunteers?" Again, not a sound was uttered, although the older boy and the girl looked conflicted. But, nobody spoke out.

"I guess we're stuck together, then." the blond whispered, as she stood next to Ayssa on the stage.

"Don't count on it." Ayssa hissed back. She saw the girl flinch, and smiled in satisfaction.

Good.

* * *

Before he realized what was happening, Thor's brother was ushered off of the stage and pushed toward his siblings, as Thor made his way through the crowd, towards the stage, replacing his brother. Time seemed to slow down, even more so than when his brother was called.

But all Thor felt was relief, that his brother didn't have to become a tribute, and most likely die in the arena. He walked up on the stage and stood facing the crowd.

_'Let the games begin.'_

_

* * *

_A/N: So how was that? I think it came out pretty good.

Sorry for any spelling/grammar errors, I'm only doing a quick spell check. I'll double-check everything soon, and if you see any mistakes, let me know.

Also, we really need more tributes. Please feel free to create your own character!

-Rosie


End file.
